The legend of Sailor Lemon
by lemonflower
Summary: The Evil Queen of Imperial Darkness, Zelestia, is awake. And is after the Moon princess, along with a mysterious new ally...
1. Chapter 1

Note**- I do NOT own Sailor Moon, this story is completely fan-made.. Please be nice, this is my first fanfiction ever.. Please enjoy though! ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

Mikan stirred in her sleep, troubled by her nightmare. The beautiful kingdom in her dream fell into darkness, people running and shrieking, some bursting into flames. In the dream, she was a girl trapped in a dark tower.. The girl could do nothing but watch her people die. Tears streaked down mikan's face, wishing she could wake up. Breathing quickly and sweating, mikan sat up.  
>"What a scary dream.." she said to herself. Her eyes drifted over to the alarm clock. It said - 8:30. "Eh?" the fourteen-year old said, surprised. She ran out of the room, dressed in her school uniform.<br>She ran back and forth infront of the kitchen door, doing various things at once. "Mama! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She yelled. "I did, mikan, you answered that you were awake every time."  
>Mikan stopped infront of the kitchen door, blinking. "And you believed me?" Her mom sighed. Mikan was halfway out the door when her mom said, "Mikan!" "Hai?" she said, sticking her head in the door.<br>"Don't you want your lunch?" She sweatdropped, and said "Hai, mama..." Her mom tossed the bento, and mikan caught it, then left. When she was walking, she tripped over something, and turned around angrily.  
>When she saw the rabbit, her anger dissapeared. "Aww! Kawaii!" mikan squealed, and picked the rabbit up. The rabbit moved her nose, and tried to remove a ribbon tied around her head.<br>Mikan pulled the ribbon loose, and stared at what she saw. A multi-colored flower symbol was on the rabbit's forehead. As soon as she saw it, the rabbit jumped out of her arms and hopped away.  
>"Eh? How strange..." mikan said, very confused..<p>

Later that day, mikan came home, and collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes, and heard a voice. "I finally found you!" Mikan opened her eyes, and saw the rabbit. "Y-you talked!"  
>The rabbit laughed. "Watashi wa namae Momo desu." Momo sat down, looking very calm and comfortable. "You are Sailor fuku bishojou senshi, Sailor Lemon." Mikan blinked, and said, "Oyasumi."<br>Then she closed her eyes. "O-oi! Don't fall asleep!" momo said, shaking mikan with her paws. "Hmmm...Maybe this will wake you up.." Momo jumped up into the air, her paws glowing.  
>A white flash appeared, and landed on mikan's bed. In its place was a golden brooch, with a multi-colored flower on it, silver patterns surrounding it. Mikan opened one eye, and saw it.<br>"Kirei!" she exclaimed, picking it up. "Now do you believe me?" momo asked. Mikan nodded. "Good, now say the words 'Lemon Heart Make Up'." She nodded, took her brooch, and said "Lemon Heart Make Up!" When the transformation was complete, she gasped. She looked like a superhero! Her collar was lemon yellow, the ribbon on her chest was pink, the brooch in the middle of it.  
>A pink choker was around her neck, a golden heart-shaped gem on it. Her skirt was lemon-yellow, she wore lemon-yellow flats. A golden tiara adorned her forehead, a pink jewel in the middle.<br>Her hair grew longer, in a braid, curls framing her face. A lemon-yellow ribbon adorned her waist. "Sugoi..." she said softly. Momo smiled, showing approval. Mikan's tiara vibrated, and momo's smile turned into alarm. "Someone's in trouble!" She said. They both ran, when they got there, mikan gasped. "They've got my mama!" she whispered to her companion. The monster turned around, and said, "And who might you be?" Mikan instantly knew what to say. "Sailor fuku bishojou Sailor Lemon! Subete no mono no namae amaku junsui de, Watashi wa Anata Extinquish yo!" As soon as she said it, she posed.  
>The monster found this amusing, and laughed. Sailor Lemon pulled a wand tipped with a crystal flower out of thin air, and pointed to the sky. "Lemon Flash!" she said. Out of nowhere, lightning appeared in the sky,<br>and struck the monster, who staggered back and fell. The senshi was then struck before she could attack again.. But before she closed her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a figure..

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Lemon opened her eyes, and saw a tall figure standing there. She sat up and stared. It was a man. He had dark black hair, and glowing dark red eyes.  
>He smiled, and helped her up. "W-who are you?" She asked him, turning a light shade of pink. He held his finger to his lips, kissed her hand, and disappeared into the night.<br>"Sailor Lemon!" Momo yelled, snapping her back to attention. "Eh? Oh yeah!" She took her wand, pointed it at the Youma, and said her attack. "Golden Princess Melody!"  
>Golden music notes floated over to the Youma, both damaging and healing it. Once it was gone, Sailor Lemon collapsed on her knees, exhausted. The very next day, mikan was at the breakfast table, her eyes drooping. "Mikan, aren't you listening to me?" Her mom asked, looking at her daughter.<br>"Hai, Mama..." she said sleepily. A few seconds after that, she fell asleep. "Oyasumi..." Momo giggled and hopped over to her. "Oyasumi, Mikan-chan.."  
>-<p>

Meanwhile, Kawakami Mae was running on her way to school. Mikan was running in the same direction, and they both crashed into eachother. "Ow!" they both said at the same time, rubbing their heads. "Gomen!" they said at the same time. Mikan blinked and they both burst into giggles. "I'm Mae," the girl with long black hair said, grinning at Mikan. "I'm Mikan." Mikan said politely and in a friendly way. "Do you go to Azabu Juuban Middle School?" Mikan asked her new friend. "Hai..You do too?"  
>Mikan nodded, and they both got up. Mae spotted Momo and went into complete girlygirl mode. "Kawaii rabbit!" she gushed, petting momo. "This is momo, my pet rabbit.."<br>Mikan said, watching mae go nuts over momo. "Well, we gotta go unless we wanna be late.." Mae said, and put momo down. Momo jumped into Mikan's backpack, unnoticed by the both of them. They went to school, and for a while, everything seemed normal. "Pssst...Mikan-chan..." Momo popped her head out of mikan's backpack during lunch.  
>"What, momo?" Mikan whispered, looking around quickly. "That girl..mae-san.. She had the aura of a sailor senshi.." "Really?" Mikan blinked and momo nodded. People started to stare at mikan, so she took her backpack outside. "How do you know, momo?" Momo grinned, and said "My symbol started to tingle when she was near.<br>Especially the purple petal.." She lifted her paw up and pointed to the dark purple petal that was a part of the flower symbol on her forehead. "Oh.. Do you think she'll believe us?"  
>Mikan asked, looking around, even though they were alone. "I don't know, mikan.. We'll have to try though, Evil is coming..." Mikan opened her mouth to ask about the evil, when she heard a cry for help. She dropped momo on her head and whipped out her brooch. "Oi, oi, don't drop me on my head!" Momo snapped. "Gomen, momo.. Lemon Heart Make Up!" Mikan transformed into Sailor Lemon, and she felt a warm, tingling feeling. The same feeling that she got the first time she transformed. Sailor Lemon didn't have any time to dwell on it, because she instantly rushed to where the Youma was. "Mae-san!" She said, alarmed. She kicked the Youma, causing it to let Mae go.<br>Mae dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. "Who..who are you?" She asked, surprised. "I'll explain later, let momo tell you." Sailor Lemon said, rushing off to fight the Youma.  
>Momo hopped over to mae. "Konnichiwa, mae-san." The rabbit said, smiling. "Y-you can talk?" "No time to explain that.. Take this.." Momo's paws glowed, and a beautiful golden and silver pen with purple designs on it appeared. "Take this and say 'Neko Heart Power Make up'" Mae nodded, lifted it up and said, "Neko Heart Make up!" In a brilliant purple light, Sailor Neko appeared. Her collar was dark purple, her skirt was dark blue, her ribbon that adorned her chest was purple, a golden brooch adorned it.<br>The ribbon that was on her waist was purple. She had light purple heels, the choker that was around her neck was light purple. The golden tiara had a purple gem on it.  
>Her long black hair was tied in odango's, the buns shaped like cat ears. "Eh?" she said, surprised. "I knew it! I knew it!" Momo shouted, hopping up and down. Sailor Neko grinned and rushed over to Sailor Lemon. "Need help?" she asked. Sailor Lemon smiled and nodded. Sailor Neko charged at the Youma and attacked it with her claws.<br>"Neko Slash Claw!" "Lemon Flash!" The two attacks knocked it down and Neko stepped back. "Finish it off, Sailor Lemon-chan." Sailor Lemon nodded, and took her wand.  
>"Golden Princess Melody!" She said, watching golden music notes floating over to it, and watching the Youma heal. "Nice job, Sailor Neko." She said, grinning at her new comrade. "You two, Sailor Lemon." Sailor Neko said, grinning back.<p>

The next day, Mikan and Mae ran to school, late as usual. They didn't know that they were being watched. "How long until I get to appear?" "Soon, Na-rushi..be patient."  
>"Alright..."<p>

Please comment and review! 


End file.
